The Rise of Red Arrow
by SwingDancer
Summary: AU Roy Harper is captured by Vertigo and CADMUS, After the JL rescues him, He takes the journey with Young Justice to discover the true hero within, and secrets of a certain Cheshire Cat,that is if she will ever release him from her claws
1. Chapter 1

This story was written by myself and Hechu, this is our FIRST story together!

Personally this my first Young Justice Story!

DISCLAIMER: Neither Hechu and I own DC Comics, Young Justice, the characters, emblems, etc of the Justice League and any associated property, names or affiliates belonging to DC United.

WHEW I think that should just about do it.

HOWEVER if Hechu and I did own Roy Harper, he would stay with Jade and give Lian siblings.

Chapter 1:

Roy Harper stared out at the skyline as he stood atop one of the tallest skyscrapers in Star City, deep in thought. Why wouldn't Ollie just stop treating him like a child? Like a sidekick. It seemed like he was always doing stuff wrong, while his mentor faced the villains he got to "check the perimeter" or "watch over the hostages." Ollie always gave him the easy assignments, told him to stay behind when it was "Too dangerous". Too dangerous his ass. Ollie didn't trust him. Why wouldn't he just promote him already? He had learned all that he could sticking around as his sidekick why wouldn't they just become partners? Roy was ready for a new challenge, to be his own man, his own hero.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. A fist came out of nowhere, heading for his face. He grabbed his opponent's wrist and flung him over his shoulder. The man, a typical run of the mill thug, fell screaming off the rooftop; landing with a thud in the dumpster 3 stories below.

He turned, crouched defensively, on his guard, ready to take out anything that might attack him.

There were seven men on the roof, all thugs of the same caliber as the one who had first assaulted him. In the darkness of the rooftop, Roy could see the faint outline of another person, a shadowy figure, standing in the background overseeing the fight, as if it was taking place merely to entertain them.

They attacked.

The hoodlum on the right of the rough semi circle they had arranged themselves in ran at him, waving a long knife he had, yelling a sort of battle-cry, taking revenge on his fallen comrade.

Roy turned, jabbing his knee into the assailant's stomach, winding him, as he deftly plucked the blade from his fingers, throwing him off to the side as he tried to regain his breath.

Two men ran at him next, flanking him as they came from either sides of him. The larger man wielded a nasty looking knife, the other ran at him with a large crowbar.

It was then Roy realized something. None of his attackers had a gun. In fact, they seemed to trying not to kill him.

He didn't have time to dwell on such things though, as the thugs reached him. Roy bludgeoned the shorter man in the head with his bow, punching the other in the face as he swept their legs out from under them.

Three men then attacked him. Two of them had wicked looking knifes while the other held an iron pole. They surrounded him, a slight expression of fear on their faces as they took in what he had done to their comrades.

Roy punched one, sending him down for the count. The other two backed up, eyeing him warily as the last man joined them.

Roy smirked to himself. This would be much too easy.

Suddenly the dark figure that had remained in the shadows up until then came forward, something flashing in his hand.

"Ahh.." The dart is sharp and painful. Roy quickly removes it but it already delivered its payload. He tried desperately to fight the poison, but to no anvil. He becomes unable to stand, his vision blurred as he slowly sinks down to his knees. The henchmen surround our young hero and restrain him, tying him up with thick ropes.

The last thing he saw was the outline of the figure who had fired the dart at him, the one from the roof, standing over him as the remaining henchmen tighten the ropes on his wrists. As Speedy's eyes slowly close he can feel himself being searched and his weapons removed by his captors.

Just before he lost consciousness, a low voice growled in his ear.

"Why do you even bother fighting? You're all alone. No one can save you now."

**Chapter 2 is coming soon, so please subscribe, read, REVIEW, we love REVIEWS, LOTS OF THEM!**

**Same Bat Time Same Bat Channel!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the long awaited Chapter 2 of **The Rise of Red Arrow**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Young Justice, Red Arrow, or any of the DC United Characters if I did EVERYTHING would be different!

Please **Read and Review I LOVE REVIEWS!**

"Hmmmm what" the fog began to clear and Roy slowly opened his eyes, to realize he had awakened in a living nightmare. Roy looked around at what could be described as the laboratory of some sort of mad scientist. Roy tried to get up but he looked down to realize that he was strapped down to a metal examination table with both his wrists and ankles restrained by thick metal cuffs. But that he was also naked with exception of his boxers, which also meant…he was without his mask. Someone kidnapped him and now knew his secret identity.

His head was pounding and the room felt like it was spinning, but Roy still struggled with all of his might trying to escape when Roy saw the metal door in the front of the room open, and in came Count Vertigo, the adversary of Green Arrow, Speedy's mentor.

At the sight of Count Vertigo, Roy now knew that this was serious. Roy looked defiantly into Vertigo's eyes' as he struggled against his restraints. Four henchmen entered behind Vertigo, they took their positions around the four corners of the metal table.

"Well my boy, how do you like your new accommodations, I hope that you are _**comfortable **_and that they are too your liking." Vertigo lightly chuckled at Roy's expense.

"Well the company kind of sucks, and I would prefer to get my clothes back from the cleaners, but if you don't mind I will be leaving now"

Vertigo motioned to his henchman to act, "Oh no you see Mr. _**Roy Harper **_you will be staying with us indefinitely"

Just then the cuffs that bound Roy to the table unlocked, but since the table had been on slant, Roy fell to his feet. He was still disorientated from the toxin, and under these circumstances he stood little chance against four of Vertigo's henchman. They seized him, and forcibly dressed him in pair of dark blue medical scrubs. Similar to the ones worn by doctors, except they did not designate Roy as an MD, they were his prison uniform.

"What the, hey, what are you doing, ehh, let me go" Roy said as the henchman slipped the dark blue scrub t-shirt over his head, and the dark blue pants over his legs. Then they brought him to his knees.

Roy was barefoot and wearing the blue scrubs, when the henchman brought him to his knees before Count Vertigo. They held his hands behind his back; Roy looked up at the sinister Count Vertigo.

Vertigo looked down at this captive, for too long he had battled with Green Arrow; they had gone back and forth. In the last year, the battle had become too intense and had brought some of Vertigo's less than savory criminal acts into the public eye, costing him several high priced legitimate business deals. What he needed what something to use against Green Arrow. This hero refused to take any of his bribes, or back down against his threats, so in order to stop this threat he needed to discover what made Green Arrow tick, what his strengths where, what his weakness' lied

After all everyone had a weakness, and for Green Arrow it was his protégé "Speedy".

Vertigo had studied Green Arrow, and had seen how protective he was over his 'sidekick'. Pushing him out of harm's way and using himself as a shield to protect his precious Speedy.

Now that he had the boy as his prisoner, he would now strike Green Arrow, at the heart and destroy him through his precious protégé'.

Roy was on his knees struggling against the henchmen's tight grasp, staring at this cruel captor.

"Now Roy Harper, you are MINE" Vertigo took the black electric collar and locked it around Roy's neck.

Roy struggled against the tight collar that was locked around his neck, "What is this thing?"

Roy or SPEEDY had seen black collar's like this before, when he and Green Arrow had dropped off prisoners at Belle Reve Prison. Inhibiter collars for prisoners with super powers, so why would he need one?

Other than to amuse Vertigo.

Roy gritted his teeth and gave Vertigo a defiant look, "I am not your pet, I am not your prisoner, I will not broken, I will be rescued and you will pay for this"

Vertigo laughed with malice and cruelty, and then pulled out a black remote with a menacing red button.

The collar ignited and sent a violent shock of electricity through Roy's body, bringing him to his knees, releasing a blood curling scream. He could not breathe; all he could do was cry out in pain.

The shock subsided and Roy looked up at Vertigo, and for the first time he saw the true monster behind the mask. Before as 'Speedy', Count Vertigo was just another bad guy that he and Green Arrow used to foil their schemes, fire a few arrows, send them to jail, and go home.

But Vertigo had always been a special case he was a count of Vasldad, he always looked in his hunter green pristine evening jacket with tails and he had diplomatic immunity. So even after they brought him in there was little they could do. Underneath the dignitary lurked a dark sadistic presence that no regard for human life.

Especially his.

The pain subsided but every inch of his body still hurt

Roy barely had time to catch his breath before Vertigos henchman seized him and bound his wrists behind his back. Despite the throbbing pain, Roy would not surrender.

Vertigo took his staff and used the sword end to place the blade underneath Roy's chin forcing him to look at Vertigo.

"That is where you belong peasant, at my feet, crying out in pain, begging for mercy.

Roy tried to pull away but between the guards and the strong gripe Vertigo's cane hand on him. There was no way to escape.

"I hope you like your new attire, the scrubs and collar you are wearing identify you as a prisoner, because you are my prisoner. Sadly, young hero, there will be no rescue"

Roy struggled underneath the grasp of his captors.

"Take him away"

Roy's wrists were restrained behind his back by steel cuffs, blindfolded and led away by the guards, "You will never get away with this Vertigo"

The guards, forced Roy down a hallway of twists and turns before they arrived at their 'destination'

"What the" His blindfold was removed and so were the cuffs and he was thrown into an all white room, landing flat on his stomach, he turned around only to see that the door had already been slammed behind him. But this was no ordinary door or room.

The walls were entirely white, and from the ceiling were bright lights that only added to prison that Roy was now held in. Roy stood up and went to the 'door' of his prison cell.

Although the toxin's from the dart were still ravaging his body, Roy still gathered enough strength to stagger to his bare feet and limp to the 'door', he pounded his fists against the door demanding to be released.

"Let me out, Vertigo, I swear if you do not let me go Arrow and the league will make you PAY"

"Why do you bother fighting, there is no escape PRISONER, you will learn to serve me peasant"

Roy back up against the door, looking around the cell for Vertigo, but he was not there. Roy was alone.

"Don't call me that, I am not your prisoner, I am going to get out of here"

"**Never"**

The black collar ignited and Roy was once again shocked with electricity, paralyzing his body with so much pain that he had crumbled to the ground, because his body could no longer sustain the torture.

"Understand this, you are my prisoner, I will break you into obedience, you will bow before me and do my bidding"

Roy bit his lip, gritted his teeth, trying so hard not to cry out in pain as the electric waves continued to ravage his body.

The convulsions stopped and Roy was once again alone. The pain may have stopped but Vertigo's message was clear, he had no intentions of ever letting Roy taste freedom again.

Now that the pain had stopped and his strength was beginning to return to him. Roy turned around and looked at his cell trying to find another way out, but there was none, no other doors or a window for that matter. The room was made up of four paneled white walls that were blank canvases. The lights above him glared unforgiving; there was not furniture of any kind. Roy was trapped.

_There has to be a secret entrance or a camera somewhere. If he was able to see me than there has to be a camera or a two way mirror and that will be my way out. _

_Meanwhile_ through a hidden camera that gave Vertigo a full view of Roy in his 'white room'. Vertigo was watching his prisoner, 'adjust' to his new surroundings. Walking around, banging on the walls, screaming, yelling, and crying out in pain after he tried to remove his collar. Roy looked like a rat trapped in a shoe box.

Since Roy was still wearing the same blue scrubs against a white background, there was no way for him to hide from Vertigo

Roy backed into the left far most corner of his cubic cell, there was no way out or way to escape, he was officially waiting to be rescued.

He knew he wouldn't have to wait long, Right any minute Ollie...Green Arrow is going to burst through those doors with Black Canary and the rest of the Justice League...any minute now...

He sunk down to sit down, cold bare feet flat on the ground; he wrapped his arms around his legs, and bent his head down. Despite not being able to find the cameras Roy knew that Vertigo, was watching him and so he was not going to let him see him break.

Just as Roy's eyes slowly began to rest eyes and conserve his strength, the collar ignited...

The electric current rattled his body, more painfully than the last time. The pain struck at his core ripping his insides out. The pain stopped suddenly and Roy collapsed on the ground.

Vertigo's voice echoed throughout the cell, "ahh ahh ah prisoner, I did not give you permission to rest, I want you wide awake."

The situation just went from bad to worse.

_**Ollie where are you? **_

Alone Roy sat in his cell.

He had no idea how long he had been held captive by the Evil Count Vertigo and his thugs, but it had felt like an eternity. Time stood still as the light never dimed and there was no clock

He had been without food and water, since his capture, his throat was deep and dry from thirst, and his stomach roared with hunger pains. Never had the guards brought him any form of nourishment, they would only enter to cell to taunt and to carry out Vertigo's commands, such as to beat and torture him.

There was no escaping his cell, Vertigo had sure of that; every time that Roy tried to make a run for the door whenever one of his captors entered his cell, the collar would ignite him and send such an intense shock of electricity, that it would paralyze him and send him crashing to the floor.

Even attempting to remove the collar caused the same effect.

Without nourishment or relief from the cruelty of his captors, Roy's mind, body, and spirit, had already began to break down.

Vertigo had truly won; he had truly made Roy his prisoner.

Where was his rescuers, Where were Ollie and Dinah, sure in the last few months they had, had their disagreements. Ollie and Dinah were trying to hang on to the little boy that they had adopted from the orphanage, and raised. But Roy had to be stubborn, wanting to break free, and show his independence by patrolling alone….without telling GA or Canary where he was going…Smooth move Roy.

Huddled in the corner of his cell, Roy was trying to preserve his body heat. All he wore were the dark blue scrubs he had been dressed in so long ago, and the dreaded shock collar.

He was grateful to be given a moments peace, but he knew that it would not last long

They didn't let him sleep, every time he was close to that escape his collar would shock him, sending him into bouts of agony, forcing him to lie on the floor until the tremors in his limbs had stopped and the pain had faded.

Roy was too tired to try hitting the walls, his throat so dry from lack of hydration that it hurt to breathe let alone yell.

He just curled up into a small ball, trying to protect himself from the wrath of his captors.

Suddenly the door opened and four henchmen burst in and seized Roy.

The sudden shock and noise after days of solitude sent Roy reeling.

"What are you doing?" He croaked, "Where are you taking me?"

His questions earned him a rough cuff on the head.

The henchmen tied his hands behind his back and blindfolded him, and lead him through a warren of corridors.

Roy tried to get his bearings by measuring the distance and turns they took but it was hopeless. Days of torture and no food or water left him light headed and unable to think straight.

He heard a door open and felt fresh air waft over his face. Never before did fresh air and crumbling asphalt beneath his bare feet feel so good. Roy used all of his strength to try and stall them, by resisting the pull of his captors; he put his feet into the ground and refused to walk. It was not much, but Roy had hoped, beyond hope, that he could stall long enough to get rescued.

Vertigo's men were not going to delay his 'removal' any longer

Four of the henchman roughly picked Roy up, and bounded his ankles with the same black ropes, that they had captured him with, and took his struggling form and threw him into the trunk of a car.

Roy screamed, trying to get out, but he was weak from the torture inflicted on him. But his dry throat emitted a weak sound, and even that was too painful.

Roy tried twisting and turning his body to try and escape, but his weakened body gave out, the padding in the trunk was just so soft, and it was warm and quiet….

"Just 5 minutes and I'll try…..again"

The quiet lull of the car slowly put him to sleep, giving him some much needed rest.

The Car stopped.

Roy was jolted awake by a henchman pulling him out of the car. The air was cool and he could hear a screech owl in the distance. He shivered. He missed the feel of the sun on his skin.

He was pulled away, a door opening with a creek, and he was thrown inside.

They removed his blindfold none too gently and kicked him in the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees in a move all to reminiscent of his encounter with Count Vertigo.

Sure enough, when he raised his head it was to see Count Vertigo staring down at him with a faint smirk on his face.

Vertigo gave a nod, and Roy's lips were sealed with duck tape. Vertigo walked towards a group of people who were hidden in the shadows

Roy squinted his eyes to try to discern their identities, but they were faces were shielded by the light behind them.

Vertigo had his back turned to Roy.

Roy still struggled with his bonds, while captors seemed distracted.

Roy tried to make out what Vertigo was discussing with the shadowy strangers, but they were too far way, but he did not need to read the lips of his captors when the shadowy stranger that stood in front, nodded his head at the young captive.

Before he could react Roy was seized by his captors, and was dragged away.

Down winding hallways, twists and turns, Roy was dragged unwillingly by his captors; they forced him into a room that looked like the lab of a mad scientist. There were scientists and lab assistants just standing around, checking the equipment, and making preparations….for what?

Roy saw a huge ladder and platform over what appeared to be a sphere filled with some sort of liquid. The guards dragged him over to the ladder, and forced him up the steps

"Wait, ah what are you doing to me….stop don't you dare, you wouldn't "

They reached the top of the stairs overlooking the sphere. The guards cut his restraints, and then did the almost unthinkable, they stripped him of the blue medical scrubs he had been wearing and forced him into a pair of swim shorts.

"What the…." The guards attached restraints to his wrists and ankles, and wire that strongly resembled medical equipment, a heart monitor, pulse reader, and then a breathing mask that covered his mouth and nose. Roy clawed at the restraints and shivered from the cold air

Roy looked back in to the abyss below as the guards prepared to push him in to the sphere. Roy furiously shook his head and tried to grab on to something as they pushed him in.

Roy fell into the liquid and tried to swim up, but the ties of his restraints pulled him to the bottom, only the breathing mask kept him alive by feeding him oxygen.

Roy tried swimming to the surface, but the lid of the sphere had closed. Roy pounded, on the lid pleading with his eyes to be released, but also it did not work.

Realizing the hopelessness of his situation, Roy sank to the bottom of the sphere, curled up into a little ball, and tired to keep warm.

_Ollie, Di, where are you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I told you that I did not need you anymore, and to let me go. I need you now more than ever, please save me **be My Hero.**_

Please **Read and Review I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Stay Tuned Chapter 3 coming SOON!**


End file.
